Of Spirits and Shadows
by noctepanther
Summary: The Shadows reach for the Spirit, grasping it at every turn. It runs, it flees, but can it escape? Read for the pairing.
1. The Shadow

Of Spirits and Shadows

A/N: Eh, crazy thing I wanted to try...Sheik/Nabooru. Don't ask why. For the sake of creative license, Sheik was the body of a Sheikah male borrowed by Zelda during OoT. He now has his own body back. Also, this is my first time writing in first person, so sorry if it sucks.

I don't own The Legend Of Zelda, only this half-baked idea.

Sheik POV

"It his sin for you to be here." She said in her silky voice, the words just rolling off her tongue.

"I have no care for sin, for good deeds." I replied, my voice dry from the desert sands. "I live only for myself."

She looked at me through hooded eyes, weighing my words. "You know if you are caught, you will be killed. It is Gerudo law. Even with my powers as a Sage I cannot help you."

I shook my head, the wraps around my face sticking to my skin from my sweat. "I will not be caught. I would bring shame to the Sheikah Tribe if I did."

She shook her long mane of rust-colored hair, laughing deeply. "So much trust you place in your abilities." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "That is odd to hear from one who was dead."

I closed my eyes, calming down the anger rushing through me. "Yes, but look at what my death did. It helped to save Hyrule, to make you a Sage."

She turned around. Ever since becoming a Sage, she dressed more modestly, wearing the flowing robes that befitted her status and still allowed for the quick movements of a thief. "To become a Sage was my destiny." She said, looking out of the entrance of the Temple towards Farore. "I could not fight it."

I stepped over to her in four long strides. "Then it was my destiny to die, and to come back. Surely you, as the Sage of Spirit, can see that."

She closed her eyes, shaking her pretty face. "There is no Spirit within you. I sense only hatred, loathing...Shadows..."

I grabbed her hands in my own. How small they were. Yet, they were nimble and strong. "Then you must also sense love, Nabooru. You must see it in me."

She pulled away from me. "Is that why you've come?" Her voice was as cold as a desert's night. "To prove that you can love? You risk your life to prove something as worthless as that?" She gave a disgusted snort. "Anyone can love."

"No Nabooru, not anyone can love." I retorted, my voice growing strong with conviction. "Love is power unto itself. It is unmatched by anyone, God or Mortal." Her eyes were downcast and I thought I saw a small silver tear trickle down her long tan nose. "And love can cause many things," I continued, "Happiness, pain...death." I put emphasis upon the last word, to hint at my reason for coming to this particular Temple.

She looked up at my through her green eyes. "It is forbidden. By the laws of my people and of yours. As a Sage, I will not allow this to happen."

"What won't you allow?" I screamed. "To let yourself love! Damn the rules Nabooru! Damn them!"

"I won't let myself love you!" She yelled back, eyes glinting furiously with the fire I so admire in her. "I won't let you die because of me! I don't want any more people's deaths upon my head!" The tears were now falling freely, rivers of silver on a desert. She put her head in her hands, as if ashamed of those tears.

I crept closer to her, wrapping my arms around her lithe body. "Nabooru...do you know why I love you?" I whispered quietly. She shook her head, sobbing. I cupped her face in my hands, so that our eyes met. "Because of your convictions. You never quit until you finished the job. Even when I was bonded with Zelda, I was still mesmerized by you. Your air, the way you moved. And then I searched Zelda's mind to learn about you. And the more I found out, the more I fell in love with you. I was lucky enough to retain those memories of you." I gave a small smile. "I think that was a thank you gift from Zelda."

I leaned so that our foreheads were touching. "I'll never be able to stop loving you Nabooru. I will risk anything for you to see that, even my life." I chuckled. "I've been dead before. It's not that bad."

She moved my head away with her hands, and then wrapped them within my own. "Sheik..."

A/N: Yeah...didn't know how to end this one. Review please.


	2. The Spirit

Of Spirits and Shadows

A/N: I had intended this to be just a oneshot, but someone added it to their alerts, and after rereading it, I thought that I could add another chapter. This may be the last one, I don't know. Either way, it's gonna suck like all of my other fics. (See previous chapter for disclaimer)

Nabooru's POV

I held the Sheikah's hands within my own. Even through the wrappings of his clothes I could feel the strength, the skill. I sniffed, my tears of weakness stopping. I hate crying. The tears always sting my face, as if reprimanding me for some reason.

I dropped his hands and walked to the entrance of the Temple, staring out Farore and Nayru conversing in the sky. The desert night was cool upon my face, somewhat restoring my sanity. "Sheik," I said again, my voice dry from the crying. "I loved once. He was a man of ideals, of morals and strength." I gave a heartless chuckle. "A man somewhat like yourself. But than...the Shadows took hold of him." I stared down at the Temple floor, trying to somehow find comfort in it. "He became evil, and did many atrocious things in his efforts for domination." I looked up and turned to the young man, who's face was unreadable under all those wraps. "Do you know who that man was?"

He gave a curt nod, answering, "Ganondorf."

"That's right," I said, closing my eyes, memories of my fallen comrade returning to me. "I was to be his queen." I glared at Sheik when he let a gasp. "Don't be so surprised. We were childhood friends, and remained to his corruption the best of friends. It was only natural when we became lovers. And...I did love him." The tears threatened to return. "And then the shadows came. And he changed, committing horrendous acts in _our_ name." I looked back outside, asking the Goddesses for forgiveness. "So many people...lost their futures because of me..."

He walked closer to me, footsteps making no sound. "And you sense the same darkness in me."

I nodded, holding back the tears. I was sick of crying. "So, you see, I cannot let myself love you. It is dangerous..to you, to the world, to myself.

I jerked my head up as he wrapped me within his arms. "I would never let be consumed by the Shadows," he whispered in my ear, voice smooth and deep."

I pulled away, starting to my chambers. "That's what he said."

A strong arm fell upon my shoulder, preventing any further movement. "That was his destiny, Nabooru. There was nothing he could do."

I spun around, slapping him. "How dare you say that! How dare you talk about the sacred powers of destiny like that! You say it was his and yours destiny to die, and mine to become a Sage! Destiny is not cruel and evil like that! It would not take true love away!"

He stood for a second, one hand rubbing the spot where my own had made contact. "How...how do you know that it was true love, Nabooru?" He asked slowly, red eyes glowing eerily in the moonlight that was flitting in through the windows. "There are many types of love, all of which can be felt many a time. But throughout the course of life, there is only _one_ true love. And we never it until it slaps us in the face." His hand was still rubbing the stinging spot on his cheek.

I stood with my opened for what seemed like several lifetimes. "I...just know. How could have not been my true love?" I turned away again. "And even if he wasn't, that still doesn't mean that you don't posses the Shadows.." I whispered, not caring if he heard or not.

"Nabooru..." I heard him sigh, "The Shadows will never take hold of me. I've been through too much, seen too much death to let them." I heard something drop. "Look at me."

I turned around to see his head wrap on the floor. Looking up, I saw him, pale face glistening in the night, blonde hair blowing slightly with the breeze within the Temple. He bore a small smile upon his face, with those red eyes still glowing. I had been expecting a gaunt face, the face of death.

And he bore no mark of the Shadows. He bore no mark of Light. He bore only the mark of himself, and of Love.

A/N: These are really hard for me to end for some reason...eh, doesn't matter. They all suck anyways.


	3. The Sunrise

_**Spirits And Shadows**_

_I think this may be the last chapter. Not that anyone reads it anyways. See previous chapters for disclaimer._

Sheik's P.O.V

Nabooru ran her hand across my face, as if to check the flesh. Her eyes had narrowed again, but I couldn't read them. They were scrutinizing, but at the same time, they were caring and full of worry. I stood still, not knowing what to do, and not wanting to leave her side.

"Leave." She said finally, her silky voice full of command. "Leave this Temple, leave my sight."

My jaw dropped slightly in surprise. "Why? What have done besides love you?" I made to touch, but she backed away. I could see the fear in her green eyes, at odds with her fierce face.

"Leave you fool! Leave my thoughts, leave my mind, leave my presence!" Tears were starting to fall down her face again. "Leave my life! I was happy, and than you had to come into eyes. And you wouldn't leave." She looked up at me. "All that time, all those years, you haunted my mind, crept into my dreams. I prayed to the Goddesses to relieve me of you, but it did nothing. I thought that when I became a Sage, you would leave my thoughts, but still you come. The dreams of you were bad enough, but now you are here in person." Her voice sounded pleading. "Why won't you leave?"

I matched my gaze with hers. "Nabooru...if I have been in your thoughts all this time...why do you fear me so?" I started towards her, but she kept backing up until she was against a wall and had nowhere to go.

"I told you already, you fool." She said, eyes searching for a way to escape. "The Shadows have hold of you. I dare not embrace those Shadows like I so foolishly did in the past. I shall not trust the words of Men again."

The last words she spoke stung like a blow from a Stalfos. I had nothing to do but concede to her wishes. My love for her wouldn't allow me to harm her like this. "I shall leave." I said, bending down to pick up my head wrap. "I shall leave your sight, but I make no such promise for your dreams. Those of your own making, I have no control over them." I adjusted the wrap around my face, so that only my eyes were showing. "You dream what you wish."

Nabooru's P.O.V.

With that, he left my Temple, pulling out an ancient harp, plucking it softly as he went along. His last words hung in the dry air of my Temple, reinforcing what I didn't want to believe. Extinguishing the torches as I went, I left for my chambers to contemplate the night's events.

I didn't get any sleep that night.

The spirits kept calling out to me, telling me to visit Lake Hylia, that I would find something there. Something valuable, something everlasting. It stirred the sleeping thief's heart within me, and I had to go. I had to posses it, whatever it was.

My feet made no prints as I glided smoothly across the Hylian Plains, hurrying to towards the Lake. The sun was starting its travels as I reached the water's edge. I could see the entrance to the Water Temple beneath the Lake, and the giant tree that grew above it. A gentle breeze blew my hair back and a melody towards my ears.

_Blue Sun, shining above _

_Watery depths swimming below_

_Where am I swimming?_

_The Lake of Life?_

_The Stream of Death?_

_I don't want to float along_

_I want to fight the current_

_But_

_I'm losing strength_

_I'm_ _getting tired_

_I can't stop!_

_I can't fall back_

_To what once was_

_My Future awaits_

_And I must fight for it._

I listened to that song as I padded across the bridge that led to the tree, where the music was coming from. Scanning the area, I saw nothing at all. Looking up, however, I saw _him._

He smiled at me. It visible even through the head wrap. How does this keep happening to me! How do I keep managing to find him, and him me? I'm trying to fight this attraction, for the good of me, for the good of the world. But...

He keeps smiling, his gaze never leaving me as he fluidly descends the tree, gently putting his harp against the trunk.

He's so close.

_A/N: Oooo...a cliffy for y'all. Review please oh please. _

_Damn...Gordan Lightfoot can sing.._


	4. Her Eyes

_**Spirits and Shadows**_

_Meh...It's a good thing I decided to wait to write this. I'm not as pissy as I was earlier. _

_I don't own Legend of Zelda. I do, however, own your soul. So go to Hell._

_It's nice and warm down there._

**Sheik P.O.V.**

She's so close.

There is such little distance between us, and the gap is closing fast. My heart...its beating so fast. This is what I wanted, is it not? Then why am I so scared? How can I be so scared?

I can hear her breath quicken. I smile, thankful that I am not alone in the new world of fear. Her eyes...those lovely green eyes that are glinting in the sunlight...are betraying one another. One speaks of fear while the other yearns for passion and desire. It is so visible how torn she is...how broken. Ripped down to her core, she is so vulnerable...so raw.

And my feet stop. I...I can't do it. I can't find the strength within me to continue walking. I can't handle this obvious pain I'm causing her. I put a quivering hand in the air, unsure of what to do next. I...I've never been in this position before. And what hurts the most is that _I _was the one that created all of this. I am the reason for her sadness, I am the reason for my confusion.

It's like a war is raging in my mind. Part of me wants to grab her, to hold her and forget all of the troubles of the world. And the other part wants to run, to flee from all this confusion and her pain. After all, that is what would be best for her. But...something is holding me back...Some kind of force...

Gah! I can't stand this! I'm not good with emotions, I don't understand them. They push and they pull you every which way, but how do you know which path is the right one? How can you tell when you've made the right choice? It's all so confusing...

She looks at the ground, as if finding great interest in it. Her great mane of rusty hair is down for once, flowing about her, covering her. Her eyes...why is it that I'm always drawn to her eyes? I've seen green eyes before, but none like hers. There's something about them, the way the sun makes them glow, the passionate light behind them.

But now...now they are sad. Mournful. Am I really the cause of this? Am I really the reason for this pain, this suffering of my love? And this, this awkwardness after my speech of love last night. What a fool I was! I know nothing of love. Who was I to preach of it's awesome powers when I have no experience of it myself?

And then, my body seems to awaken, to ignore my mind and listen instead to something else. I'm not sure what is...could it be love? Could it be affection? Or maybe just lust? I...I don't know. I've never felt emotions this strong before. I've hardly felt emotions before. I don't know what to do, what to say, what to think.

I give up on logic and allow my body to take control. My feet pad silently over to her side, and my hands cup her oval face, so that I can stare past her eyes and into her soul. I gently pull her down beside me, so that we are both sitting by the water's edge. My hands still cup her face, her hair entangled in them.

Her eyes have changed now. Why do I keep coming back to them? There is a magnetic quality that draws me. We stare, eyes reflecting in one another, as if trying to determine what the other is thinking, what the other is feeling.

She gently pries my hands away from her face, wrapping them within her own. "Sheik," She whispers softly into my ear. "I...I don't know..."

"Nabooru," I sigh back, slightly nibbling on her neck. Goddesses, does she taste sweet. Her skin feels like she bathes in wine. "I...I don't think...either of us...knows.."

"Well then," She breathes, running her hands up my back, fingers acting as if they want to tear my many layers of cloth off. "Maybe we should try to figure it out?" Her hands move up to head wrap, tugging at it.

"Are you...sure?" I ask, moving my hands into her hair. "Is this what you want? Because...I'll...I'll leave if you want."

Her hands stop their movements and she looks me in the face. "Sheik...I'm feeling things like never before. Even when I was with...him, my emotions weren't this strong. I sense something from you, besides the shadows." She stops and shakes her head, closing her eyes, which pains me so. "I...I don't know if it's for good or ill, but.." She looks back up at me and gives a sly smile. "I'm pretty sure my sagely duties would have me explore this fully, as to ensure that it is safe." She lifts one hand and gently brushes the back of it against my cheek. "After all, you have warmth," She puts her other hand against my chest, where my heart is. "And you have a beat. You are still living, you have hope." She gently trails both hands until they are cupping my face.

And the wind swells, the waves grow. They crash upon the earth where we are sitting, but we take no mind. We are there, we are alone, we are with one another. For now, things seem right. For now, we have no qualms about each other. There is no fear.

I wish this moment could last. For I know, that once it is over, she will revert, and I will be afraid. We will lose each other, until I once again have courage, until I learn of the powers of emotions. But how long will that take? Will she wait that long? Will she still live in my mind for that length of time? There are so many questions left unanswered.

But as the spray from another wave brushes past us, and she gently removes my head wrap, all doubts leave my mind. My hands trace down her lithe body as Din begins to look at her reflection. Leaves fall lazily down as our mouths finally lean into one another, although hesitatingly, as though we are about to taste a forbidden fruit.

And never has fruit tasted so sweet.

_For those of you wanting to review, more power to ya! I'm not gonna stop you. I love reviews you know, and they tell me that you people actually like this story! for those of you who continue to review me, thanks. It's keeping me from scrapping this fic. _


	5. Dreamwalking

_**Dreamwalking **_

_So, here is the long awaited update for Spirits and Shadows. Yay me. _

_I hope this makes up for crappy last chapter, Mandy. _

_I don't own Legend of Zelda, but I do love Nightwish._

_Walkin' in the Air-Nightwish is your suggested music for this chapter. _

**Nabooru's P.O.V**

A small smile plays on my lips as I watch him sleep, the gray cloth of his headwrap lying in a ruffled mess around his neck. His harp lies loosely held in one hand, and Farore's glow makes his golden hair glisten like the light of Din. I can hear his shallow breathing, and can't help but wonder what dreams are being given to him.

This is only our second night together. I...was wary at first. I still haven't let him all the way in, haven't shown him all there is to me. I might be able to someday, but not now. Not while I am still perfect in his ruby eyes. But, just because he doesn't know everything about me, doesn't mean I can't learn more about him...

A content sigh escapes my lips as I place both of my dark hands on his pale face, brushing back stray strands of hair as I do so. The ancient words come quietly from my mouth as I focus on him, willing myself into his mind.

Dreamwalking is an obscure magick, one whose power can only be harnessed by the Sage of Spirit. It allows you to enter another's dreams and to become part of them. I have used its power only once before, when I was attempting to end a civil war between two Gerudo clans. It is a magick that drains you of much energy, and sometimes you find out things you would rather not know.

But there's so much I want to know about him. This Shiekah...this Shiek.

Who are you really? Will your dreams tell me?

The world spins a mix of orange and blue as I am transported into the Dream Realm. His Dream Realm. I'm in a world above Hyrule. Trees surround me, anchored to nothing visible. A river runs its course through this apparent forest, and yet none of it falls towards to the earth. Farore is at her fullest, shining her gentle glow upon this strange land. Lights from the castle and houses below can be seen, as if trying to climb up here. I take a few steps, testing to make sure I can walk. Finding nothing to prove that I can't, I climb a nearby willow tree. The Dreamwalker can never be seen, or the entire process can go wrong.

After a few moments of waiting, he comes into view, playing his harp with the hand of a master. His skin glows as it is bathed in the light of Farore and the dark blue of his outfit blends into the darkness. His voice carries across this Skyland, firm and strong. It's a song he has sang thousands of times before, that much his evident from how he plays around with the rhythms, adjusting them as he see fits, trying to capture the true emotion of the piece.

But, much to my surprise, a second voice joins the song, providing the perfect harmony. It is as strong as his, but has this...this energy to it. This twinge of hope that few can ever have. My eyes strain in the darkness to see who it is, my heart worried that he is dreaming of someone else.

As the voice draws closer, they also draw themselves into a pool of light from Farore. And...I see myself. Hair pulled back, jewels glistening in the light, skin given a healthy glow. Sheik gives a look back at Dream Me and smiles, worlds of happiness reflected in his eerie red eyes. My Dreamself returns the smile, a twinkle in her emerald orbs. She hurries to catch up to him, putting a stopping hand on his shoulder, bending down for a kiss as he turns around. He starts to say something, but I can't hear it, and it is too much of a risk for me to get any closer. My Dreamself says something back, and they both laugh. They sit down together, his long arms wrapped around her lithe body. And they just continue to talk. For hours and hours it seems, they sit and talk. Neither one moves, unless to readjust themselves or to steal a kiss. And though I can't hear what they say, it is obvious from their faces that they are being honest with one another, holding nothing back. Sometimes, periods of awkward silences occur, only to be followed by self-assured laugh, as if though they were meant to occur.

My mouth is torn between a smile and a frown. I...I am happy with what I see. But I am disappointed that I haven't learned anything about this man.

As I start to focus back on the World of Reality, I can finally catch a glimpse of what they speak of.

"Well, what else do you what to know?"

"Everything. Every little detail. I want to know all about you. I want to be with you, to know you ...and to finally love you."

_Ughh...that was really hard to write. Nothing at all like I had originally planned. Well, review please. _


End file.
